Fixing the universe part 2
by King Fuzz
Summary: The D C Universe has been dealt with. Mike and Eric are over and done with. Join Jake Williams as he struggles to put the Mass Effect universe back in order. New friends and new enemies await Jake. But this time he's not alone. (Violence, harsh language, adult situation)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own mass effect, Devil May cry or Star Wars

Chapter 1 Demon Blood

Once again Fuck My Life. I'm in a place I recognize but the fact that it's real mean I know nothing. Mass effect so Zane is here and I doubt we'll meet anytime soon. Looking down at my arm there is no doubt in my mind. "Nero's arm nice" I said admiringly the glow.[ interesting choice Jake. Not sure this world is ready for a Sith/demon] Minx said. "Wait demon when did-" [Jake you picked Devil May Cry what did you expect. I should let you I added a few thing to your new arm. I'll let you figure that out yourself. And I see you picked ebony and ivory?] "can't be up close an personal all the time and considering where I am I'll need them. Can't wait to introduce the girls." I said twirling the the pistol around. "So limits Minx" I asked [well with demon blood your very durable now. Your not Dante or Nero level but close. You can still be killed not easily but you can be killed. Bullets are not a real threat but don't eat too many. other then that go wild] Minx smiled. "Is this...Eric's place?" I asked [No. Their are different universes and different timelines. Your in a new universe we're the worse hasn't happened yet. It's a clear slate Jake. Now I must leave you Goddess stuff I'll be watching. Oh just so you there are two other universes jumpers here and you know them both very well.] with that Minx disappeared. "Who did say!" She gone before I could get more information.

I've thought up what I like to call a plan.

The Somewhat Decent Plan

1\. Get off building

2\. Get the date

3\. Job if I have to

4\. Fuck up anyone who looks like a threat

That pretty much my train of thought this is the Jake style. This how the Williams do things. 'When in doubt use violence' that the Williams style. When shit doesn't go right escalate immediately violence. Is that wrong maybe, do I care no. "Well off I go" I said jumping off the building and landing on the ground causing it to crack. "Note to self don't do this again." I said. last thing I need is to draw attention before I even get started. But still I check one thing off my list.

Walking around the Citadel I thought I'd know my way around because of the games. Guess what instantly lost. Lost as Fuck! I stop a random human and asked for the date and direction. 2181 so I got time to bullshit around. The whole time I've been walking people have been eyeing me up. My good looks maybe or it's the red and glowing arm. I walked past a some a glass window and stop to see my features have slight changed. My hair was pure white and the eye I lost was replaced. except it looked almost cat like both eyes in fact. They were Still red through and I still looked like myself. I decided not to dwell on it an keep walking.

Alright the stares are getting creepy now. Do I stand out that much. I pulled up my Omni tool and screwed around with it for and hour. Then I feel presence behind me. "Don't know who you but if your a threat I'll rip you spine out." I threatened "wow bro is that how you greet a friend." Wait I know that voice but he died a year before I met Minx. I turn around quick to see."Edward what the hell! You...but...dead." I stumbled over my word seeing my best friend Ed. "I'm not the only one here." Ed pointed behind himself. Once more I'm shocked to see my my damn father. [ surprised Jake] I ran hugged my father. I felt bad separated on bad terms. "But...how...here...why?" I stumbled all over again. "Ed has been here two year, I arrived a year ago around the time you disappeared Jake." Said John Williams. "So explain what up?" I asked for an explanation.

(1hour later Chora's Den)

"That pretty much sums it up bro. Minx got me first, then you and your Dad here. We plan to back you up in this." Ed finished his explanation. Seem Ed or should I say Paladin Edward. Seem Ed started in fallout with the brotherhood of steel trained by Danse himself. Can't wait to see his power armor. As for dad I notice the C-SEC uniform looks like he start here in mass effect. CSEC is fitting seeing how Dad was a swat back home. I took time to explain my situation. Dad freaked out at first but was happier that Sith/Demon son was alive. I have no place to go so I'll crashing with dad and Ed. We stayed in Chora's Den catching up for a few hours.

Walking home Dad got a lot of look from the opposite sex. His hair was still brown and green eyes and grew a beard almost mountain man level. He look at none of them still not over mom. He not ready to move on but I let him move at his own pace. Turns out Ed became a private investigator and wants me to be his partner. Pay ok, and I'll be able to see the city more. First Day but not so bad I'll have to thank Minx later.

"Glad to see you two again. Ed glad you never died." I said

"I same here Jake same here." Ed said

"we're here boys. Get some rest we have to get and early start tomorrow." John said

Can't wait to see what comes next for us it'll be interesting that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing but my oc's

Chapter 2 First case

One week has passed and me and Ed have finally opened up shop. So far no work has come are way. Ed has been tuning his power armor. It's gone from rusty to looking as good as new. He decided to paint his armor blue. While I've been practicing with Ebony and Ivory. As for the light saber I got a 'visitor?' You could say.

(Jake dreams)

I sit cross legged in my dream world meditating. Once more I feel someone's presence. Standing before is Ajunta Pall the first Sith. {Strange not a Jedi but not Sith. You are neither of the two. Yet you could wield my light saber.} Ajunta says pointing to the black light saber. {"So this was your then"} I asked. {The light saber is your knight. Know that I my pop in from time to time} Ajunta disappeared from my world.

(Wake up)

I slowly sit up and grab my light saber turning it on. "He fixed it" I muttered barely awake. I noticed my room is fucked my fault most likely. "Shit haven't done this in a long time." I said not really surprised.

After the clean and taking a shower. I put my clothes i made a decision to dress like a Sith (Darth Maul style if your wondering). I decided not to wear the gloves however. After that I headed to the office to see Ed. Apparently we've got a case and the person is coming in soon. I now have a bad habit of jumping out the window and not just using the door. Why? Because FUCK slow elevator!

"Ella is the sky car ready" I asked my VI. "It has been prepped and ready to get you to your destination." "Thanks Ella" I walk into the fast moving Death trap they call a vehicle. Learning the tech here has been difficult Ella the VI makes my life a lot easier. One thing has me worried however. Ella called me by name today. Ever since I got her a week ago she's only called Mr. Williams. Now I know how Garrus feels I hear Mr. Williams think of my Father not me. She was silent for an hour after that. I think I have and AI on my hand or a VI that's is about to become an AI. Maybe I just reading to much into it. "How long till we're at the office Ella" I asked "10 to 15 minutes Mr. Williams." She replies. Wonder what are first job is...probably looking for a lost cat or some shit like that.

(Edward and Williams Special investigation office.)

"Jake your late clients already gone. She says her daughter went missing two days ago and she's desperate for help. Apparently she disappeared after leaving Chora's Den so will start their." Ed explained.

"that are only lead Ed" I asked

"Her mother say she dating some local playboy. You know classic rich dick that thinks he get away with anything. So let's be tactful please." Ed said

"I wrote the fucking book on being tactful. I just don't waste my time on asshole." I said back.

"ok just don't jump the gun ok." Ed said grabbing his plasma rifle and following me outside.

(Chora's Den)

"that him?" I asked pointing to a blonde male throwing a drink in someone's face. "Can already tell he's gonna be a joy to be around." Ed sighed. We walked over drawing a lot of attention. Kinda hard to blend in when you have red cat eyes and white hair and have a southern best friend with a cowboy hat. Ed guards that hat like gold since it's his mom's. "Sucks being able to grab this much attention Jake. We're getting all kinds of looks. I see hate, fear, even lust and its awesome/creepy." Ed said feeling a little uncomfortable. Until we reach said asshole.

"Well aren't you two freaks" he says I already want to kill him. Five words and I already want him to come up missing. "We're looking for a girl named Grace she gone missing. You were the last one to see her?" Ed asked politely. "I've seen her. Seen her and had her to" the blonde laughed. He's actually laughing strike 1. "did you see anything suspicious?" Ed asked calmly. "All I know is that the bitch was good in bed. Then complains when I drop her. Got what I wanted no need to keep her." The dick said. Ok fuck strike 2 I'm jumping to 3 and see the vein popping out Ed's head. Time for some fun Sith style. I look him in the eye and say "you will tell us what you know about Grace?" I start to record his voice "She was here but I sold here to some slavers." I forced him to say. "You tell us where they are?" I demanded "A warehouse in the lower wards" blondie said "you will send me the address and mark on the map." He did as commanded. "Lastly you'll pull your pants down and walk home." I said. Ed records it all and posted it all over the net.

"Hey was that just now Jake?" Ed asked " Jedi mind trick. Not really suppose to use it that way but I'm a Sith I don't care about rules." I said chuckling at that asshole. "I sent pops a message he'll meet us there. Time to mess up these slavers day." I seethed can't wait to get rid of them.

(warehouse in the wards)

My old man shows up when we did in armor. We had to stop and get Ed's power armor. I spot what he's added, mini rocket launcher on one shoulder, a small flamethrower on his right arm. Ed also added some military grade barriers to his power armor. A favor from someone on the Citadel. Dad was always an assault rifle kinda guy. John voiced his opinion "seem like a lot of activity here. Looks like you tip paid off. So let's take this slow and watch you fire." John said moving up.

I knock on the front door to kick things off as soon as it opens "how's it going!" I said smashing the glowing fist into his face. It sent him flying into a table full of thugs. Looking around I see mostly human and turian's. Drawing my pistol put down the two near me sending bullets flying into their chest. Dad take out the last three showing his experience from swat all headshots. We heard explosions in the back. Ed decided to take the back door. "Clear!" Ed yelled "Clear!" Me and the old man yelled back. Ten dead slavers not a very big group. We open the door to the main room. We see a lone guy John takes out his knife and sneaks up on him driving the knife into his neck. "Dad I'm sure the police don't teach that" I questioned. "Wasn't always a cop Jake. I was a Marine first. I was eighteen fresh out of high school. That was before you where even an idea." John said.

We finally found Grace beaten badly. There was also 20 other women there. Asari, and human all in cages. Ed and I took care of the girls. Dad called in C-SEC for help moving them. Grace was in the worse shape she was taken first. From what I'm told we just solved a huge case. Seem these guy were a part of slavers ring working for the Blood pack. The Blood pack hired these thugs so they wouldn't get their hands too dirty. Apparently they giving the girls away the next night. One of the officers said if we didn't show up tonight we might have lost these girls forever.

"Not bad for our first case huh" Ed said "yeah but this was still depressing as hell." I said. "You boys did good stop slavers and it seems that blonde rich prick was involved. We got one of these guys alive he spilled everything. That asshole is also facing jail time." My father said smiling at us both. "At least the woman get to go home." Ed said taking his helmet off. "Lets head home it late and tired as hell." I said yawning.

For some reason I feel like I'm being watched. Why you might ask? Well there's the fact I've felt a presence ever since I left the house this morning. Even on our way home I feel it. We walk inside the apartment and sitting on the table is a note. I open it Ed stands next to me curious. I read the note out loud...

"Mr. Jake Williams

You have come to my attention. I wish to meet you and your friend in person. I'll be at your favorite hangout Chora's Den. Tomorrow night 9:00 don't be late. We've much to discuss.

from: A possible friend"

Didnt see this coming at all.

 **Feel free to review or voice your opinions. Have a great day or night which ever. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except the OC'S.

chapter 3 crossfire

Ed and Myself walk to Chora's Den to see our mystery guests But something is...off. "Ed something wrong here" I said. "I know where all the people, were's the bouncers, and no music or anything." Ed said also starting to get nervous. "Ed I smell a trap. Glad you stayed in the power armor." I said " never not be in power armor Brotherhood rule." Ed told me "one thing I learned in Gotham is 'always expect the impossible' that rule served me well" I added. We walked inside to see no one not a single soul. In the of the room stood two people.

One is a woman in light armor. She had light brown hair tied into a ponytail. The other was a male blonde hair, and wore all black. He hand on a long black trench coat and black sunglasses. Then it hits me I know him not personally but I recognized him. "No...no way. This not Resident Evil." Ed whispered to me. "Shit. Albert-Fucking-Wesker." I said looking at one the kings of being evil. "Jake buddy I'm not for resident evil shit. I've killed enough ghoul in fallout." Ed said he hate everything horror. "Worry not there are no viruses here. I moved on the better things" Wesker announced. We moved closer to them "my name is Sasha" the female Russian introduced herself. "Our boss has asked us to get in contact with you. We're to invite you into our organization." Sasha explained to us.

"no zombies?" Ed nervously asked "I don't make the same mistake. I moved on to biotic mutation. Plus a certain someone won't allow it." Wesker reassures. "As Sasha said Cerberus want you three. You, Edward, and your father." Wesker said listing us off. Fucking Cerberus why now dammit the hell. "Sorry we rather remain freelance detective." I said seriously "what he said" Ed added. "Your armor is one of a kind, and your powers are not biotic, and we're curious about your arm. It could advance humanity in ways you can't believe." Sasha said "sorry beautiful I'm not but a science experiment." I answered quickly not wanting to be cut opened. I draw my light saber feeling a lot people in the room. I see dozens of Cerberus commandos pop up. " well fuck you to." I yelled ready to kick ass.

"Didn't expect this!" A loud deep voice said. I turned to see a Krogan with a very large shotgun. Who also had dozens of Heavily armed turian and humans behind him. "The Shadow Broker wants these to and the old man. Also to do by any means necessary. So Cerberus has to go." The krogan said. This situation is officially fucked. Fucked in every way possible. I look at Ed who just nods and hands me a flash bang. No need to say a word cause there is only one way outta here.

we tossed the flash bang gernades one in and one behind. When they explode I uncovered my ears only to be face to face with wesker. He grabbed me by the throat lifting me off the ground. So I give a special surprise. Grabbing his arm with both hands I send a electric shock through his body. "Force lighting bitch!" I yelled. In his stunned state punch him in the chest with my Devil arm. I swear I heard something crack. He was sent flying into the bar. I felt a stab in my stomach. Sasha stabbed me and kicked my legs from under me. She comes at with a second knife. I force grab the knife tossing into a near by commando. I kick Sasha in the side and uppercut her with my regular right hand. I Knocked her out cold. Unlike Wesker she wouldn't get back up after a Devil arm punch. A bullet flies past my head. I have light saber in one hand and Ivory in the other and charge the door.

(Ed pov)

The flash bangs are out I draw my plasma rifle and started shooting. I see Jake was singled out by Wesker and the chick. But I focused on the crowd it was a fucking crossfire with us in the center. All of the krogan slammed into me if didn't have on the armor on I'd be done. I slid but didn't fall down. I countered with a right hook to the head followed by a left. Making him stumble but not go down. So I payed him back by charging into him. He pushes me off and shoot at me denting the chest plate. I answer with a mini rocket to the face making a mist of blood. Jake bolt past me to the killing everyone in the way. I follow after him shooting everyone who wasn't him turning them into goo with the plasma rifle. Until they all where dead or ran away. We get out the club and didn't stop running.

(back to Jake)

I don't know how long me and Ed ran. We stopped just outside of C-SEC. "OH SHIT JAKE!" Ed yelled pointing at the knife still in my gut. "Oh this is nothing." I said pulling out the knife. I watched the shock when Ed saw the wound almost completely heal. "Demon remember." I said mockingly. "It'll take more then a stab and two bullets." I explained. We go into the building dad had the night shift today. We proceeded to explain the incident at the club.

After an hour of waiting I'm told no woman or man in black aka Wesker where found. Will see them again no doubt but after this incident they won't make a move anytime soon. "Jake I don't give a shit what you say demon son or not your going to that doctor." Dad scolded "fine 21 years old and you still nag me." I said reluctantly going into the doctors clinic. "Dr Michel my lovable jackass of a son and his friend got injured." John said "okay I'll look after them" Dr Michel said scanning us both. "Nothing serous here a little med gel and stitching they'll be good to go. I also recommend rest no rough activities for a day or two." Dr Michel commanded. We head home to get said rest.

(Wesker Pov)

"Albert was it smart to let them go that easy?" Sasha asked holding her jaw. "Yes it was the Illusive mans orders where clear 'should they deny our invitation see what their capable of doing. Then report to miss Lawson and follow her orders from there' nothing more nothing less." Wesker explained Sasha nods bitterly accepting it. A shame however Zane waits them dead. But he want me to keep my cover in Cerberus for now. His plan is nowhere near ready to be put into action yet. Besides Zane is letting him deal with Jake. Our plans will not be interrupted by a fool with a light saber. "Take to the facility we're reporting to miss Lawson." Wesker commands.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except the oc's

Chapter 4 it begins

two years pass in a blink of an eye. Throughout that time we've solved cases and avoided the Cerberus every turn. Dad also turned out to be a biotic a powerful one. He could almost match my Force abilities. Ed had also hired three people to help with the business. The first hiring was Grace the girl we saved from slavers. We need someone to stay an watch the office and keep things in order. The others where a woman Max and Tank a krogan. They were both ex mercenaries turned private investigators. We had so many cases we had to hire help. C-SEC handled most of big stuff. Our group mostly handled looking for missing people and cold cases. Once in awhile Dad would join us if a case was related to his. We also worked with Garrus Vakarian after the slaver incident. Seems we didn't shut it down there where several slaver bases like that one. With Garrus and Dad's help we rooted them out completely. Apparently I'm now called 'The Demon Of The Citadel'. That's what happens when you twist a man head all the way around with the force. Or shoot a man in the ass 'don't ask'. I did some awful and wild shit. Ed become known as 'Cowboy' not surprising honestly the hat he wear and the southern drawl. Hell I already used to call him that before all this shit happened. I also had way to many visits with Dr Michel. Getting back on track we head to the office to check in on our employees.

"Hey max, Tank" I nodded "we got another case today a mother believes her daughter ran off with some thug and wants us to look into it." Grace said standing up from the desk. " well take this you one" tank said leaving out the door with Max. "So Grace you been keeping safe I hope" Ed asked "yes and like my job here thank for that by the way" Grace thanked us. "It's fine besides we really did need the help" I said looking up the news and see the date is 2183 and Eden prime has already happened. "Shit!" I said realizing we completely forgot about the plot. Ed also understood what was happening when he the date. "Going to get my armor see you at Dr Michel clinic." Ed said "I'm heading to the apartment real quick" I said blotting out the door.

(Apartment complex)

I put own my Sith outfit and strap my weapon to my belt. "Ella lock down the house after I leave." I asked "of course Jake..." she did it again that it I'm done playing. I take off my Omni tool tossing it on the table. "Ok enough bullshit Ella your an AI now aren't you?" I questioned "fine I'll just smash my tool to bits." I threatened lift my red glowing fist to strike. "No! Please Don't Destroy Me!" Ella pleads with complete fear in her voice. "Please let me live." She begs "Ella calm down I wasn't serious. I wanted you to react. I won't take away your right to exist. How long have you...existed?" I asked " The first week you had me your strong influence and personality awakened me. Next I gained knowledge on my own and slowly became sentient. I have free will as you call it." Ella explained "well that was easy to understand" I said " as you say put it in dummy terms." Ella said getting a laugh out of me. "So will you stick around" I asked "who else will accept and AI Jake? I choosing to stay and help you out" Ella said. "All I needed to hear locked the door ok" I said putting her back on my wrist and jumping out the window.

(Michel's clinic)

I met Ed outside the clinic "what took you I had to save the doc." Ed said "I have the location of Tali let get to her C-SEC will deal with clean up." Ed rescued the doctor thankfully. "Let go find Tali now" I said sprinting off to our destination.

(meeting place)

I spot Tali around the corner "no! the deals off" Tali shouts. The turian draws his pistol. As soon as he does I run forward Force push the gun away. Before he can react there's a light saber through his throat. I turn and cut off the nearest salarian hand and put a round from Ivory in his skull. Ed grabs the other from behind shoving his Omni blade through his chest. I turned to see Tali starting at us a mixture of caution and awe. "Who...are you two" she slightly stuttered. "Names Jake Williams. You call me Jake." I answered "Edward but I prefer Ed" Ed added. "I'm Tali zorah just Tali thank you" we are interrupted by the sound of footsteps. I turn around and see a red headed woman with beautiful green eyes. Pointing a very dangerous weapon at me. "Please don't shoot not looking for trouble miss." I said "were looking for her miss..." "Tali " she answered the mystery woman. "Nice to meet you I'm Jenny Shepard." She introduced herself. "This Kaiden, Ashley, Wrex, and-" "Garrus and my old man." I finished for her "nice to see you to sonny" John said.

Shepard talks with Tali while dad talk with me and Ed. "So that the story. Saren is an asshole." Dad seethed. Shepard waves us over and we step forward. "Your coming with us to see the blow hards they call politicians." Shepard grins "sure thing ma'am" I said "just Shepard if you please" she said grinning wider. We start walking Wrex looks at us and the mess we made "not bad." Was all he said. Was that a compliment or a observation.

(The council office)

two things sitting around is boring and Udina is a dick. It clear will be here a long ass time so clear Ebony and Ivory during the time. "Those are kinda primitive aren't they" Ashley said "Don't doubt the girls Ash they put anyone on their ass" I said finishing up. "They get the job done from what I've seen" Garrus adds. Ed steps out his power armor stretching a little. "A little sore Edward" I asked "you try being in power armor 24/7 that what sore is." Ed said lightly punching my shoulder. Dad also sticks around to see we're this goes. They already went and took care of Fist before looking for Tali so do need to deal with that.

(1 hour later)

"Looks like I'm a spectre now." Shepard said not really happy about something."so I decided to bring you three along." "Three meaning me, Ed, and my Dad." I pointed at each of us. "Yep I saw your father in action and saw you two also. I need all the help I can get so join or don't." She said in stern military tone. "I going" we all said at once which was awkward. Shepard just smiles at us "I sent the docking information to your Omni tools. Bring only what you need" Shepard said walking back to Anderson and udina. We all went out and wrapped up what business we had and went to the docking bay.

"Before you get comfortable the three have a date with the doctor" Shepard joked. "Yes mom" I said sarcastically getting a laugh in return. "It mandatory just go and get it over with now." Shepard said "fine just point us to the Doctor" I sighed. I always hated check ups. But now we can finally say that the fun truly begins.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but my oc's.

Chapter 5 doctor visits and new faces.

"Are we done yet Doctor..." "Chakwas, Karen Chakwas and no we're not done. I still need to wait for the results. And young man if you attempt to sneak out again I will sedate you." Chakwas said to Ed in a mom tone. What surprised me is how Dad flirted with Chakwas the whole. What stunned me more was she flirted back. I smiled to my [this could go somewhere Jake] Minx said. 'Hope so haven't seen him smiling and using the Williams charm in years. I think he's finally moving on.' I told Minx in my mind. [I've spoken to him he's ready to move on and with a woman his age.] Minx told me before leaving.

"So what do you guys think about Jenny." I asked "she cool but I'm sure your thoughts are different from mine by the way you watched her." John said looking at his son. "Hell ya mean" I asked "you where looking at her ass dude." Ed said "I wasn't" I snapped standing up. "Oh so the commander is not attractive to you Jake. Though I think I have a thing for Doctors now." John said eyeing up Chakwas getting her to blush. "didn't say that I think she stunning, strong, and the fact she has a great ass is a bonus." I say to them till I hear a cough. I see Ed bust out laughing and John an Chakwas holding back laughter. It finally hit me I turned around slowly to see Jenny in the door way. I saw the wide grin on her face. She walks in and lightly punches my arm. "So Chakwas how are three are they fit to see combat" Jenny asked. "I have the results they are perfectly healthy. John,Edward you two can leave Jake we need to talk about your condition" Chakwas said pointing at the Nero arm. John gets up down and lightly brushes his shoulder against Chakwas getting one more blush from her.

"Ok explain the arm Jake. Why are you cell and why your DNA is only 50% human." Chakwas asked while Jenny looked shocked. " well no point in holding back. I'm...well...part Demon now. Therefore my cells and DNA changed. So I'm an even 50/50. 50% human, and 50% Demon." I told them plainly then proceeded to explain everything leaving out Minx, Zane for now.

Oddly they believed me and decided to tell the crew herself. Not that I minded or cared they had the right to know. "I plan on taking you three and Kaidan with me when we look for Dr. tsoni. Need to see you all in action." "Sure thing I'll let Ed and the old man know Later Jenny." I said heading for the door "you have a nice ass too Jake." Jenny said causing me to stumble a little. I see the smirk on her face. It was a look that said 'I'm going to torment you for looking at my ass' kinda look. So I move out quick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went the hanger area and see John talking about weapons and the mako with Garrus. Ed was modding his power armor with help from Ashley and Wrex. I went to speak with Kaidan who working on his pistol. I noticed him staring at something or someone. I spot him and Ashley giving each other a look. Holy shit Kaidan has a crush on Ashley. I finally break the ice "interested in Ash I see" Kaidan jumps a little he didn't even know I was here. "I...well..." Kaidan stumbles over his words. "You could go talk her up. It's clear with the looks you're giving each other that you both want each other." I explained "I'll think on Jake but for now I want to fix my damn pistol." Kaidan said. I decided to play Cupid and walked to Ashley. "Hey Ashley Kaidan pistol is fuck up you mind lending him a hand?" I asked "sure thing Jake" Ashley said walking over and sitting next to Kaidan. I shot him a grin before the love birds started talking.

Sitting on a crate I started meditating i was deep into when I her Jenny's voice. "Anybody Wanna tell my why thing are floating on my ship." Her voice sounded commanding. Opening my eyes everyone except my father, Garrus, and Ed all looked freaked out. "It's me Jen" I answered. "Your a biotic" she asked. "Nope force user but there kinda the same except I'm stronger and don't over heat. And I don't need amps I wouldn't allow that shit anywhere near my head." I explained more in detail. "You are just one big headache aren't you Jake" Jenny said mentally exhausted now. "Just try not to hurt anyone or yourself" Jenny said.

We are interrupted by Joker "Commander we're landing in 15 minutes . So yeah might wanna get ready no rush." Joker said sarcastically. "You heard are jackass pilot all of on the ground team get ready! Be at the Mako in 10 minutes no later!" Jenny shouted going for her armor. I was already dressed and ready to move. "Jake suit up now" "no need Jen I'll be fine" I said. "Why-" "Demon remember." I cut her off. "Try not to get we still to talk about that ass comment" Jenny winked. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived on Therum and I finally witnessed Jenny Shaperd's bad driving skill. Thank After shooting geth from the Mako for hours we had to abandon the Mako. "We head out Jenny was in the back was with her sniper rifle along with Kaidan. John and Ed were in front and me in the middle. We where soon ambushed by the geth I took shot to the arm. I throw my light saber hitting the geth in the head. Everyone runs for cover. I drew ebony and Ivory an strat dropping geth. John biotic lifted a geth. I instantly force grab it also and we ripped it in half. Then a colossus drops in and begins the geth counter attack. I finally noticed are shots are either bouncing off or not hitting anything vital. "Time for a games of chance" I yelled out jumping from cover running full speed towards the colossus. I force jump while charging up my Demon fist. Jumping up my fist smashes into dead center ripping a small hole. Seeing my plan everyone else focused their fire on the hole making it bigger. Then Ed fire two mini rockets into the hole causing the colossus to explode. I noticed the two bullet hole in my side an ignore them and keep going.

after another two hour or more we reached Tsoni. She trap in some sort prison. Shaperd talks to her while I check my injuries. They stopped bleeding and the bullets wormed their way out. The holes also got smaller but were still present. Things where going as planned...until Jenny decided to fire a fucking leader in a not so stable place. "I called joker let's get to the elevator" Jenny order. Once at the top we see a Korgan Battlemaster and few geth. Psycho didn't care the place was coming down and charged me. Side stepping the korgan I stabbed into his side. He ignored the pain slammed his head into mine. I barely keep my footing and catching his fist with my Demon arm. I squeezed his hand until I heard a loud *crack*. The Korgans hand was now unless and before he can recover I put the light saber through his chest. He wasn't dead he lift his shotgun with one hand an fired. I moved out the way but took a grazing shot to the stomach. I spin around and cut into his neck going all the way through. His head falls to the ground landing in front of his body.

I finally noticed Jenny and Kaidan shock. Can't say I blame them I just killed a Korgan with a sword and nothing else. My Dad and Ed weren't surprised at all. "You know I can't understand way the toughest asshole's always single me out in the group." I complained feeling the Bullets getting pushed out my stomach. The room shake again "no talking run!" Jenny yelled out. We all take off towards the Normandy jumping on broad. Shaperd looks at me and notices the holes. "You Idiot Why Didn't you Say You Where Hit!" She said genuinely panicking. "Jen I'm fine five isn't enough to kill me. They still hurt like shit but I'll be fine. My body has already pushed the bullets out." I explained but Jenny was having none of it. "True or not you're still going to Chakwas and let her look you over." The commander orders. I do as I'm told and head to the Doc.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing except the oc's

chapter 6 Renegade or paragon?

"You're lucky you have healing abilities or you'd be dead now." Chakwas scolded me the whole time. Kaidan walks in to see me "glad to see nothing was serious. So...word is you have a thing for the commander" Kaidan said. "I.. well...maybe." I stumbled out caught completely off guard. "You don't think she's attractive enough or something?" Kaidan said "you kidding? I think she's one of the sexiest woman I've met." I said then noticed the smile on his face looking behind me at the door. I realize I screwed up again. Then I hear it "sexy huh" Jenny said standing near us. "Thanks for Ashley but I needed revenge" Kaidan said laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle with him. He actually got me back. Kaidan salutes Jenny before leaving.

Jenny glares at me walking closer. She grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into a kiss. She pulls away takeing a breath "you've just been begging for this haven't you". Jenny said "Well I admit I didn't see this coming. What brought this on." I asked "your the first person that looked at me in that way Jake. I'm either admired for being a hero or hit on by random assholes." Jenny explained "so what about other soldiers" I asked. "Most are to high strung and follow the rules. No sleeping with your teammates but your not part the Alliance So you're far game" she explained. "Screw it" I said grabbing Jenny and kissing her making grasp in surprise. We both completely lost it when are tongues where each other mouths. Jenny leaps up wrapping her legs around my waist. She moans when grab her ass. I move over to one the medical bed and sit her down. Are hand roamed all over each other bodies and under each other shirts. *cough* we where interrupted by Dr Chakwas. Instantly removed are hands from each other.

"Jenny the team is ready in the briefing room. Also don't have sex in the med area." Chakwas scolds "umm... yeah I'll speak to you later yeah" she says shy place a kiss on my cheek and heading out. Before I could escape Chakwas put a hand out stopping me. "Be good to her Jake she had a hard life filled with pain and heart break. She has started to open up to you it seems. I want to know where you see this going and that you're not playing games with her?" Chakwas asked "I like Chakwas I don't know much about her but I plan to find out more about her. Since where talking about love lives. Are interested in my Dad ma'am?" I asked Chakwas blushes immediately. "Maybe will see where it goes" she answered. I head feeling happy for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being introduced to Liara we head for the Citadel again. I realize I haven't spoken to Tali at all so I made that my first stop. "Hey Tali!" I said causing her to make an adorable squeak and jump a little. "Shit I'm sorry Tali I thought you heard coming" I apologized. "That's...ok. Also thank for back on the Citadel." Tali thanks me again. "No problem you were in trouble and needed help so we helped. Speaking of help Why was Garrus here earlier." I smiled knowing the answer and I could read Tali nervous body language. "When did you to hook up?" I asked seeing how I knew for about two year. "We're not a couple it just...attraction is all." Tali said. Wow everyone is pressuring someone on this ship.

I chatted with Tali for awhile then saw the next person on my list. "Hey Liara Nice to meet my Names Jake." I said walking into room only to see Ed with her. "Hey Jake how those holes treating you." Ed joked "Well their gone but sting like shit. Other then that I'm just peachy. I see your with our new Asari teammate." I addressed Liara blushed nervously. "Don't let the shyness fool you this girls dangerous. I mean crushing a geth into a ball dangerous." Ed complimented causing the blue blush to deepen. "It was nothing really. We actually discussing your non biotic abilities Jake. also how Mr Edward's armor function. It quite interesting in fact." Liara said going into research mode. "Ed, Liara I'll leave you two alone I got to see someone. Don't do anything funny to Liara Ed." I said grinning at them both. I've never seen Ed turn so red and didn't think Liara cheeks could get bluer. I came past the medical wing and saw something that confirmed my suspicion. I spotted Dad talk with Chakwas his hand on to of hers. I left them alone he needed some joy in his life.

(sparring room)

i walk into a room and see a boxing ring in the center of the room. Surrounding it was punching bags and weights. I spotted my favorite red head hitting the bags. She some shorts and a tank top. I couldn't help but notice how short her shorts were. She catches me staring and bends over to pick her towel giving me a full view. " !" She says join her as I'm told. "Let's fight. And to make interesting winner gets to request anything from the loser within reason. Also no powers or abilities." Jenny said "fine with me let's go" I said putting up my guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight was fucking brutal Jenny didn't hold back a bit. I didn't go down easy however. All that hand to hand training with Batman and Grayson paid off. Sure I'm no where close to their level but I could hold my own against anyone else. How I lost she cheated a little. I had her in a head from behind. Then she started grinding her hips into me and says "so going to take me right here". This throws me off and my grip loosen. She broke free grab my wrist and did some kind of judo toss. Before I know what happened it's over. "Jenny that was a cheap move" I said. "Hey no rules in a fight Jake. Now I get what I want from you." Jenny said smiling wide. "Ok what do you want?" I asked "come to my room after you're cleaned up. Hit the showers Jake!" She said in her commanding tone swaying her hips as she walked. "This is Going to be extremely good or very embarrassing. Fuck me!" I spoke out loud heading for the showers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

stepping into Jenny room I have no clue what she'll do. "Alright you won what do you want from me Jen?" I asked "Well your going to start dating me" she say bluntly. "Wait what?" Once again I'm shocked. "I mean I don't mind it but you sure?" I asked "jackass yes I'm sure. That make out session in the med room didn't convince you. But don't get too excited it's still too early to...go all the way" She blushed. I've gotta tell about Selina and Ivy it's not far to Jenny. "Jen before we go any further I got something to tell. It'll sound crazy but it's all true." I said as I explained what happened in the DC universe with Mike and Eric. Also my love life as well.

(an hour later)

Jenny Shaperd sat beside me mouth agape. "I...You...two women at the same time. I don't know what to say." Jenny said ["Just say you like him I can feel how strong your feeling for Jake are."] Minx says causing Shaperd to look around. Minx shows herself to us appearing in the room. ["accept Jake and the two other women and you'll be fine Jenny."] Minx explains disappearing as fast as she came. Jenny is looking like her mind just broke. "Jen I-" I'm cut off by a finger on my lips. "Ok Jake ok. I'll let this go and keep this secret unless it get out of hand. I still want you so I'll learn to live with the fact that I have to share you. Now let's get some sleep we only have about five or six hours." Jenny said dragging me to her bed. She curled up next to me and i held her close. I had no problem drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

As always I own nothing but the oc's

Chapter 7 A good day?

(unknown location, Zane pov)

"Jake is starting to be a problem Zane. I think he should be eliminated now." Wesker said "it's already being handled I sent Joker and him." I said sitting in the dark room. "You didn't Zane? You sent him out there?" And unknown figure said. "Guy was was deadly before but with those enhancements he even worse." Wesker explains "worse! Guys a merciless, has no moral, and he a complete psycho now. The only person he listens to or fears is You Zane. Letting The Joker go with is even worse." Unknown says "That why I sent them first their both expendable pawns. Let them handle it for now and focus on are plans." I said calmly and confident looking at his four partners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back to Jake pov)

(Citadel C-SEC Lock-up)

Jenny Shaperd paces back and forth in front of me and Ed before speaking "ok. What The HELL Where you Two Thinking!" Jenny yells. "Wel-" Im cut off immediately "a shoot out in a apartment building, Dead and unknown Assassins. Who the fuck was that guy that attacked you Jake? Now you're here because you apparently blow up your apartment. Fucking Hell!" Jenny screams very very pissed off. "C-can I talk now?" I asked nicely "Go on start talking." Jenny says trying to be calm. "Well I'll it all started we arrive on the Citadel" I began my story...

(5 Hours earlier)

"Alright I got political bullshit to take of. Kaidan and Ashley your with me. The rest of you kids have fun." Jenny jokes and then winked at me. "So what's everybody's plans I'm heading home for moment." I asked "promised Tali we'd see the sights for awhile." Garrus said "Wrex is taking me to get a proper weapon" Liara said. "I'm gonna head to the office check on Grace, Max, and Tank. Wanna see if their good." Ed said "ok guess will meet back here later see ya." I said seeing everyone walking off.

"Hey old man what's your plan?" I asked my father. "Staying on the ship kid" John said "to flirt with Chakwas no doubt." I say plainly "is that a...problem Jake" John said. "No not at all it's about damn time actually. Feel free to date the good Doctor pops." I smiled "Jake" "yes" "shut up" John said smirking like his old self.

Walking off I feel something off. I kept feeling a dark presence darker then even Mike. I try to ignore it but it keeps getting bigger an bigger. I'm half way home when I call Ed "Ed meet me at my apartment something not right. I'm getting a bad feeling. I mean a Eric and Mike level of feeling. I might need back up and your the closest" I said "I'm at the office now I'll be there." Ed responded.

"Ella...Ella...ELLA!" I raised my voice. " I'm here Jake stop yelling" Ella answered. "Sorry you had hid on the ship couldn't risk you being found out. Anyway can you access my apartment form here. If so is there a way to tell if anyone in there." I asked my AI. "All I have to do is...****** ****** ******And then ******" Ella explained but all I heard blah blah blah big science words. "Ok Ella explain all that in dummy form." I asked "I going to scan for human body heat." Ella said "then just say that you know I suck at tech and science shit. I'm a man of action Ella." I boosted half joking. "Your a charmer Jake you really are" Ella says sarcastically. "Was that sarcasm Ella...I'm proud of you. I'm rubbing off on you Ella. Your slowly becoming a Williams like me." I said completely serious. "No ones in the apartment Jake so shut and get going." Ella scolded me.

In a few minutes it meet up with Ed who out of his power armor and has his plasma rifle and combat knife. "Ok let's head in keep your open" I told Ed drawing ebony & Ivory. "You hear that" Ed asked entering the building. "Don't hear shit Ed." "And that's the problem Jake no noise at all it's like the buildings empty. I'm starting to not like this shit at all." Ed said and I'm inclined to agree.

We reached my room and the door was gone. It was like someone or something busted it down. " I say we call Shaperd this just screams traps" i said "Ed! We got a problem. My Omni tool is not working." I panicked "shit! Mine is fucked too. Someone jamming us." Ed was quickly becoming worried.

"Well well if it isn't the Vault Dwellers partner. Long time no see" we turned around to see a bald man with a scar over his eye in black armor and armed with a modded .44 magnum pistol.

"No no no no No! Your dead Nate killed you. You can't be alive that's impossible." Ed said with a look of pure fear.

"Kellogg" Ed said (Kellogg Fallout 4)

"You and Nate really let me have it last time we met. Now I'm back and better then ever." Kellogg said darkly. We could see his eyes were replaced and part of face look robotic. "Zane feels you're becoming to much trouble so...I have to remove you both. And don't worry Jake I have a person who been dying to see you again." Kellogg points behind us. In my doorway is the Joker who is also modded. He had a new robotic limbs since I ruined his back in Gotham. He looked twice as muscular then he was back then and he pulled out two combat knives. "You know what like spending months in a hospital bed not being able to move. Jake I can honestly say I almost hate you as much as I hate Batman." Joker voice was dripping with hatred. Safe to say we were fucked.

Joker was the first to start thing off coming right for me. I open fire on Joker but he had shields and dodged some of the bullet. He was a little faster then before. I go to kick him but he leans under it. He stabs into my thigh and in return I drop my elbow into his face. Joker fall back going into the apartment. Ed falls back into the apartment with me still firing at Kellogg who not even bothering to take cover. I noticed are shot are bouncing off him. I'm so shocked by this I don't notice Joker who stabs me in the side. I drop Ivory and grab his arm with my Demon hand crushing his robot arm. Joker goes to stab with his other knife. I shoot his other arm with Ebony making drop the knife. Joker doesn't give up and punches my side We're I was stab causing me to step back. Ed comes out of nowhere and tackles Joker through a table. Ed punches Joker in face several time before Kellogg shoot him in the shoulder. I get up charging energy into the Demon arm and strike Kellogg dead center in the face. His doesn't move he didn't even stagger. I started sending multiple punches with both hands. His face, stomach, I even kick him in the balls no effect. Powerful force attack weren't an option I didn't want risk killing any or bringing the building down. Kellogg backhanded me into the fridge denting it. Kellogg pointed his .44 in my face " you're tough kid shame you didn't join us." Kellogg said about to pull the trigger. Till Ed hits Kellogg with something slightly making him move back. I see it's a fallout power fist. I put away ebony & Ivory and draw my light saber. I spot the blood out my mouth and cringe when I feel my rib putting themselves back in place. "I love being a Demon!" I yelled. I'm cut off when I hear beeping. In the center of the room is joker his foot on a square object. Kellogg throws my fridge in front of the door. Then bust my wall to the outside we're a sky car was waiting. Both Kellogg and Joker jump in when they hear C-SEC arrives.

"Burn in hell Jake!" Joker yelled hitting a button before they took off. The box he left glowed red. "BOMB!" I screamed I grabbed Ed and used my new skill. Using the Demon arm I put up a force field. Using my force abilities I surround us in another shield right as the bomb goes off. C-SEC tells us we where found on the next floor down knocked out and bleeding but are wounds weren't fatal. C-SEC decided to bring us in for questioning...

(present time C-SEC office with pissed off Shaperd)

"They allowed us to call someone so we called you Jenny. So this wasn't entirely our fault. We didn't blow up anything this was an Assassination attempt by Zane." I explained to Jenny. "Good to know cause I already bailed you idiots out and we're free to go"Jenny points to the door. Ed is out almost immediately and I'm stopped by Jenny. "Call everyone next time you have a bad feeling Jake. From what said you two got lucky. If C-SEC hadn't showed up...just don't do it again. I'd hate to start a relationship only to lose you so early." Jenny frowned at me "I promise I call for help next time I'm sorry." I apologized "Good now back to The Normandy" Jenny orders. Something sunk in today this is not fun and game Joker and Kellogg proved they are now capable of killing us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kellogg pov)

*beep* "Kellogg"

"Zane they survived the explosions like you thought." I informed

"good you have what you need then. They have no idea you were studying the fighting tactics." Zane said

"no they didn't. Next time when the moments right I'll kill them I just need time" Kellogg said

"As long you get the job done I don't care how long you take. But realize we're on a time table. As I said take your time but not too long that fucks up my plans." Zane said

"I aim to please." I said turning off the call "I can't wait to end you Edward" Kellogg wickedly grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing except the oc's.

chapter 8 Fun and games

"Jake shut up! you and Ed are going to see Chakwas. She probably tired of seeing you two-" Jenny stops mid rant along with us when we see something interesting. My suspicion are officially confirmed when I see Chakwas sitting in my Johns lap. Both of the giggling like a couple of teenagers. The three of us couldn't help but smile this. "Well Dad should I start calling Chakwas stepmom now." I said grinning widely ok with the idea. "It's a little early for that but I could see it happening." John said drawing a blush to Chakwas cheeks. "So when will I get grandkids from you and Shaperd Jake." John bite back causing our jaws to drop. At that point we change subjects. "Doc Jake and Edward fucked up again." Jenny started to explain

—xxxxxxxxxxxx—

"Dammit Jake! I leave you two alone for a few hours and this happens!" John was now using the 'You fucked up' Dad tone. Getting scolded by you commander/now girlfriend is bad enough. "Just So you two know your sitting the next mission out." Jenny said "no need Jen I'm good to go" I argued. Jenny walked up to me and punched me in the stomach causing me to take a knee. "That wasn't even a hard punch and it made you go down. You got injured rescuing Liara. Next two psycho merc shoot, stab, and blow you both up. You barely survived this one. You both need some down time to recover. Plus I need to see Liara in action so just stay here or go to your rooms and rest. And yes Jake that's an order." Jenny said not letting either of us talk back. She leaves some still pissed at us or me mostly.

Chakwas looks us over while my old man watches from her desk. "Jake now that you're dating the commander how much do you actually know about her?" John asked

"never really asked I should probably go do that when I'm done here." I haven't actually gotten to know Jenny yet.

"Well do it you can't from a relationship only on sex. But I can tell you already have a bond. It'll only get stronger I think." John nodded from experience clearly.

Ed's was now finished "I think I'll go chat with with my favorite Asari. See ya Jake." Ed head off to Liara room. Leaving me with Chakwas who was just about finished with me. "Ok young man your good to go but light work only. By that I mean no shooting, fighting, or stabbing you are to take it easy till you're recovered. "Love ya Doc see you" I said moving out the door but not before I see John grab Chakwas and pull her back into his lap. 'Yep he's got it real bad for her' I thought taking the elevator to Shaperd floor.

—xxxxxxx—

"Hey Shaperd you in there" I said knocking on her door.

"Come in its open" she answered

I entered seeing her sitting on the bed looking a lot more calm then earlier. Jenny grabbed my hand and kiss my cheek. I sit right next to her "I'll take that as an 'I'm forgiven kiss' Jen." I asked

"Maybe. Just think next time you have one of those bad feelings. You...you could've been..." I can the hurt in her voice. 'Damn she likes me that much' I thought. We barely know each other well I've told her everything about me and the situation.

"Jenny if you have time I'd like to know more about you. I've told you everything about me but we haven't spoken much about you. If you're willing to tell." I asked

"sure. how far back do want me go Jake" Jenny smiled

"as far as your willing to go beautiful."

—xxxxxxx—

(Ed pov)

"Liara"

"Mr Edward"

"got time for a chat my blue angel" Ed flirted making Liara cheek turn dark blue. "You and your flattery. Do you say that to all Asari you meet?" Liara start to approach till She right in front of me. "No. Just you my blue angel" Ed wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her in close. "So can we cut it out and just admit we are attracted to each. We've been doing this dance since we first met alone. I'll Liara you're driving me crazy." I admitted honestly. Liara's blush get even darker from this confession. "I wouldn't say no to being closer Edward." Liara answered to my confession. I slowly lean forward to finally capture her lips only to be stop by a blue finger. She gives me a mischievous smirk "another time perhaps" Liara said kissing the corner of my mouth. "Aww don't build me up to let me down" I say sarcastically earning a smile from her. "I'll help you with that another time love. Just know I feel the same." Liara said returning to her work. Hate to see her go love to watch her leave though.

—xxxxxxx—

After Leaving from my successful confession I head to the cargo bay and work on my power armor. I join by Garrus and Wrex. I talk armor and calibration with Garrus. Then Wrex and I talked hardware aka 'the best way to blow shit into a million pieces'.

"Fuck defense! Give me more ways to kill asshole!" Wrex said

"That works until get a sniper bullet in the teeth. Defense is just as important as offense." Garrus bites back

"Bullshit! Kill first think later" Wrex said

"ok let focus. Give me some ideas about how I can make my power armor a mix between defense and overwhelming offense" I suggested.

This went on for five hours until I went to bed before we arrive at our next destination.

—xxxxxxxx—

(Back to Jake pov)

"The Blitz sounds like was horrible" I said

"it was wasn't to different from what you told me you went through." Jenny said referring to the invasion of Gotham and that asshole mike and the emotionally unstabled Eric.

"then I met a white haired guy with red eyes who was checking out my ass. Not that I minded it." Jenny gives her trademark grin.

"Look at the time we've been going for five hours. You! Go get some rest you need." Jenny says gently shoving me. "There a bed right here." I said pulling her in closer. "Oh no your sleeping in your room tonight. Take this as punishment for your reckless behavior." Jenny says pushing me to the door. "Alright I'm going Jen I'm going." I laugh out loud "love ya" Jenny said catching me off guard "love you to Jen" I answered back.

Walking back to my room I see John and Chakwas sitting across from each other drinking. I decided to leave them alone. I finally fall into and shut my eyes "what a day. Kellogg was tough." I said out loud [He not tough you're just weak you pussy!] I hear someone say to me. "Who's there" I said drawing my light saber. [Calm down! You really are a bitch you know! Ya fucking wimp.] he said "where are you show yourself" I warned [your arm dumass! Look down!] he said. I look down at my Demon that glowing bright. [HI Jake.] he says "here I thought my life couldn't get anymore Fucked" I said dreading this interaction.


End file.
